Disappeared
by FadingDig7233
Summary: First story ever! Viktor has joined the order, and is still in love with Hermione, but now has a whole new reason to go to every meeting. M for later chapters! Set around OoTP time. please read and rate!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my very first story ever. Constructive advice will help, but please don't flame!**

Viktor Krum had joined the Order only weeks before. That in and of itself was something to be very proud of and he was now getting ready for his first Order meeting. Putting on his favorite shirt, he thought back to the last time he saw his English friends during theTriwizard tournament.

"_I finally get to see her again."_ He thought to himself.

Viktor had fallen in love with Hermione Granger the first moment he saw her. It had been years since he last saw her, and he was anxious to see her again: to see her smile, see how she had grown and filled out, what she sounded like, how she felt in his arms. He missed her terribly.

He sprayed on a light bit of the cologne she had gotten him for his birthday back during the tournament. He only used for special occasions, because smelling it made him think back to his Hermione.

"_My Hermione." _He thought with a smile.

Grabbing his traveling cloak, he apperated to Grimmauld Place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VKHG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People were steadily flowing into the old house for the meeting, and Molly Weasley made tea and snacks for everyone. Unfortunately, there weren't as many people as there was before, some in St. Mungo's because of Death Eater attacks, some just disappeared. Viktor came into the living room to see Harry and Ron looking as though they could cry at any moment. But Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry, Ron, vat is wrong?" He inquired his accent thick.

"No one told you what happened?" Ron questioned, looking very surprised.

By now Viktor was feeling nervous, like a tragedy happened right under his nose. Still curious about Hermione's whereabouts, he nodded to them, signaling for them to continue.

Harry took a deep breath and announced the worst thing that could happen.

"Hermione's gone missing."

**To continue or not to continue. That is the question. Rate it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Awesome reviews! Well, here's chapter 2! **

_"Hermione's gone missing."_

Viktor's heart dropped. He felt sick and light-headed.

"V-vwat do y-you mean." He asked, unsure if he was hearing correctly.

"It happened about two months ago. She was at her house, and she went to bed one night, but wasn't there in the morning. We have no idea where she is." Ron said, obviously disturbed that this happened right under their noses.

"Oh, um… Well I, uh, have something to do…over… there" Viktor stuttered as he walked away. He then went to the bathroom.

He didn't know whether to retch in the toilet or pass out in the bathtub. Gone? How could she just be gone? It was his first chance to see her again after the years have passed. It wasn't fair! He looked into the mirror to see tears running down his face.

"_Oh gods, I hope she is alright. What if she's hurt? God forbid….dead. No! She can't be!" _As soon as he thought this, new waves of tears streamed down his face. When he heard someone call his name he quickly wiped away the evidence of his sadness. He splashed his face with some cool water to calm himself down and exited the bathroom.

He walked into the kitchen and sat alone in a corner with his head down.

Molly walked over to him. "Viktor, dear, whatever is the matter?" she asked

"Nothing. Just not feeling too vell." She could see right through his lie.

"I understand if you are upset over Hermione. We all are." She consoled.

_But you don't love her the way I do. _He thought. He smiled at her sadly as she turned to get him a cup of tea.

As everyone settled into their seats at the table, Dumbledore walked in and began talking about numerous different plans to bring down Riddle. Everyone put in their two cents except Ron, Harry and Viktor. As they were getting ready to bring to meeting to a close, there was a bright flash of blinding light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VKHG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ohhh cliffy! Sorry for not updating as soon as I should have. But I'll be faster next time!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

As they were getting ready to bring the meeting to a close, there was a bright flash of blinding light.

They looked towards the center of the table to see a small crystal ball sitting there, perfectly balanced.

"What is it?" someone asked.

Suddenly, small streams of light began to slither towards every person. Many tried to get away from it, many tried to get closer to see what it was. The beams of light wrapped themselves around everyone and they saw it.

In their minds, they saw Hermione, but she wasn't in good shape. She looked as if she had been beaten and crucio'd, as well as nearly starved to death. Her long, curly brown hair was now matted and cut raggedly to about chin length, no doubt with a knife. She was wearing a ripped-up gray robe that had very revealing holes in it, and it hung on her as if on a clothes hanger, because she was so skinny. She was sobbing, sadly as she begged.

"Please! Please help me! I don't known where I am exactly but I know that it's somewhere near the ocean. The guards are planning on either taking me to the Dark Lord or killing me. I don't know which. Please! Please hurry!" she said through her tears. Then her face faded.

The order members heard voices in the background then a blood-curdling scream then the connection broke. By the time it as over, nearly everyone had tears running down their faces. Shape had a look of horror on his face.

'the others never told me about this.' he thought, thinking of the Death Eaters that assumed they were his "friend".

Viktor quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, again. He couldn't breath. When he got there and locked the door , he threw up the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He quickly cast a silencing spell over the room, then began to cry convulsively. He tried to banish his sorrow-filled sobs, but could not. Then he broke down completely.

"Why!? Why couldn't it have been anyone else! I wanted to see her so badly! And now she's gone! She looked so scared and hurt." he cried out in Bulgarian. " I will find a way. I will find a way to save her! To bring her back to me! Then I will never let go of her again!" he resolved. He washed his face and composed himself, though anyone could still see he was greatly affected by this.

He walked back out, to find everyone in a state of shock. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"We must find her. She is badly hurt and is in severe danger. Severus, do you know of any Death Eater locations near the ocean?" He inquired.

"Yes Headmaster, but there are many. It would take too much time to check all of them. She could be dead by the time we found her."

"Then we need to narrow it down. Come to my office when we get back to Hogwarts. Same with you Minerva." Albus directed then walked away.

When everyone began to leave, Viktor caught up with Snape.

"I vant to help find Hermione." he stated. Snape sneered at him.

"You will be nothing but a liability. This is far to complicated and dangerous for you to help. Go waste your time on something else." he ground out through gritted teeth.

"I vwill do anything to help. Just please let me help find her." Viktor pleaded.

"Fine. I guarantee it will too much for you to handle in the end but what do I care. Come to Hogwarts and ask the Headmaster, you stupid boy. " Snape glared at Viktor one last time then left, robes billowing.

Then, Viktor apperated to Hogwarts with determination to save the woman he loved in his mind. He wouldn't take no for an answer.


End file.
